


Rays Of Sunshine

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Jack meets his uncle Michael and Adam.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Rays Of Sunshine

“Can you please not?” Adam talks from behind Michael as the archangel stands before the mirror checking his new vessel’s outfit and the human looks at his reflection from over his shoulder. “What should I not?” Michael asks, posture and voice tense and Adam sighs. “You know what-” The human slowly guides Michael to the living room sofa and stands behind him again to massage his temples. It is something he does now and then when Michael has a headache after an exceptionally long meeting at the Heaven or when he feels stressed. “-Try to relax a little. You will scare the kid away.”

Michael makes a sound suspiciously like a groan and pulls Adam’s wrists until the teen steps around the sofa and plops himself down next to him. “ _ The kid _ could be considered a god. He is-” Michael starts, wrapping an arm around Adam and the said human places a kiss on his jaw before interrupting. “- _ your nephew. _ ” Again Michael makes that sound, throwing his head back a little and closing his eyes. “Michael come on, I know you don’t hate even Lucifer. There’s no reason for you to hate his son. Jack is a child. You are all he has now.  _ He is all you have. _ ” Michael pulls his human closer and buries nose in his hay colored hair, breathing his scent in. “I know that I am the only one left. And- It is still hard Adam. I used to kill nephilims. It was one of my many jobs in the Heaven.” 

The human separates himself and takes hold of Michael’s chin to force the archangel to look into his eyes. “I am not comfortable too Mike but- You think it is only hard for us? The last time Jack saw an archangel was when another version of-  _ you _ tried to end this universe and kill them all. We talked about this with Dean, Sam and Cas. The kid will probably be scared. And your  _ tantrum _ will only make it worse. This kid, lost his mom. Then he lost his dad. Then he spent three years which is his  _ whole life _ with Winchester Bros in their underground bunker. Not even to count him losing his grace, his soul, his life…” He cups Michael’s cheek with his other hand and kisses his lips softly, trying to help his angel relax. “Michael, your nephew is three years old and he needs you. Come on, Jack needs us. I saw his room in the bunker. It’s empty. Grey, dark and empty. It’s no place for a kid. It’s hard. But you are the adult.  _ He is three.  _ I can’t say anything for Cas but Sam and Dean aren’t even the last two on the list of possible good parents. Jack needs other adult figures in his life.” 

Michael opens his mouth to argue but another kiss from Adam shuts him up for good. His human smiles down at him and gets up from the sofa to go back to the kitchen and finish baking cookies for Jack. 

It is twenty minutes later when Castiel brings Jack over to the Milligan House. 

The boy steps inside after Castiel with a small backpack slung over one of his shoulders. Michael stares at his nephew and the boy inspects his uncle for a few seconds. In the end, Michael reaches a hand out. “Hi. I am Michael.” Adam can tell the archangel is trying very hard to not say or do something to aggravate the nephilim. Jack doesn’t move as he answers and Michael draws his hand back. “Hello. My name is Jack.” 

As soon as the awkward introduction is over, Adam steps between them to try to lighten the mood a little. “Hi Jack! I am Adam, Sam and Dean’s younger brother. Your bag is really cool by the way, I love Darth Vader.” The boy relaxes a little and smiles at Adam but it’s easy to tell that he is still watching Michael out of the corner of his eyes. “Me too. I like Star Wars a lot.” Adam smiles back at him and takes the boy upstairs to his old bedroom after Castiel leaves. Michael and him use his mother’s room now. So Adam wanted to give his room to Jack for the weekend that the boy will stay with them. He hopes Jack will settle in there a little and come over often. He knows what being left without parents feel like. Besides his angel’s family is his family. He really wants them to be happy.

Once they step inside, Jack looks curiously around. Adam has cleaned the room and opened the curtains fully. The afternoon sun fills the room. The walls are painted cream and baby blue. The bed is pushed up against the wall under one of the windows. There is a middle sized wardrobe and a desk with a blue lamp, colorful marker and pencil sets, notebooks, a few sci-fi novels and comics left from Adam’s high school days and two coloring books because both Michael and Adam didn’t know much about Jack’s mindset. The light wooden flooring is covered with a green and blue plush rug and there is a green night lamp shaped like a tree on the nightstand table next to the bed. There is also a shelf on one of the walls with a few plush animals and some action figures over it. 

Adam smiles and puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “This used to be my room. Now it is yours. You can decorate it as you like. We can rearrange the furniture if you want, we can get you posters and new sheets, curtains, toys whatever you want. This is your space, okay. Your uncle and I really want to spend time with you as much as we can. We hope to have you here as often as you can make time.” Jack looks up at Adam with a big smile on his face. “Thank you.” Then he turns to the room again and points at the bed. “What is that?” Adam walks over slowly, pulling the boy by his hand. There are two wrapped boxes on the bed with ribbons and all. “Since we missed your birthday this year, your uncle and I bought you late gifts. Go on, open them. Let’s see if you like them.” Jack looks back at him with wide eyes and Adam gives his shoulder a light, encouraging squeeze. Did no one ever give this kid gifts before? 

Jack sits on the bed and takes the larger box first. Inside is a green instant camera with a large photo album and a diary. “That’s from me. I thought maybe we could go out, all three of us in the weekends. Carnivals, circuses, museums, parks, amusement parks,.. Whatever you want. You can take lots of pictures and write about your day. It is really fun to do.” Jack lets out a small laugh as he turns the small camera in his hands then he moves to the longer, rectangular box. There is a blue lightsaber toy with sound effects and lighting features. Jack looks up at Adam with joy and excitement apparent in his eyes. He is a child, nothing more. “That’s from your uncle. He really likes swords. He has a big, flaming one back at Heaven you know? He can even teach you a few moves if you want.” Jack’s shoulders drop a little at the mention of Michael but a second later he is smiling again and taking the toy out of the box. “Do you want to put your things away first then come downstairs? I will find you some batteries for that.”

Jack nods enthusiastically and starts unpacking his bag. “Thank you Adam.” Adam smiles down at the kid once more and walks out of the room. Michael is sitting on the living room sofa, looking very focused on an invisible spot on the wall. Adam takes a few batteries out of a small box on the bookshelf next to the TV then leaves them on the coffee table. “How is he?” Michael asks with a small sigh. Adam looks back at the archangel over his shoulder as he walks to the kitchen to bring out cookies and juice for Jack. “Mike I know you watched us the whole time. What do you think?”

Jack comes back from his room a few minutes later. Adam is still in the kitchen so he quietly sits on an armchair near the sofa. Michael sees the lightsaber in the boy’s hands and tries to smile as softly as possible. Following his gaze, Jack notices that his uncle looking at his toy. “Thanks for this.” He mumbles, eyes directed to his lap. Michael now sees how much the boy resembles his father. Lucifer too would keep his eyes down and talk quietly just like that when he was nervous back when they were together in the Heaven. “Glad you like it, kid.” Michael tries to sound easy. “Adam said you can use swords.” Michael nods. “I can show you some moves if you want.” Jack too nods, his eyes bright but still a little caution is still there. Michael tries to remember what Adam advised him to do.

“Hold my hand, let’s take a look at your grip.” He holds out one of his hands and after a second of hesitation Jack takes hold of his fingers and gives them a strong squeeze. “That’s very good.-” Michael says actually impressed a little. “-The most important part of swordsmanship is your grip. With the hilt and the blade combined, the sword is pretty heavy. Also since it is a very long weapon, it is easy to drop it out of your hands. In the heat of the battle, it is impossible to pick your sword back up once you lose it. You become completely defenseless against the enemy. You either carry a second sword which isn’t actually very practical or continue with another weapon.” Michael explains and Jack listens intently as Adam watches the two from the doorway to the kitchen with a tray of cookies and three large glasses. “Another thing is, the very basic forms of holding a sword in front of your body in a way that you can both defend yourself from the attacks and swing your sword easily to strike make it very important to have a strong grip. If not, your own sword can hurt you too. The next part is about balance. Both on your feet and with your sword. We can go out to the garden sometime and practise these.” Jack nods again and Adam walks inside to them with the tray.

As Adam and Jack eat the angel shaped cookies and Michael calmly sips his juice, Adam places some batteries in Jack’s lightsaber. The boy smiles when the toy comes to life with a pale blue glow. Adam swings it once to test the sound effects and hands it to Jack afterwards. The boy nearly squeals with delight as he swings the sword around. Adam watches Michael inspecting his nephew with his glass still in his hand. 

“Put your right leg behind your left. Try to maneuver your weight on your right leg. Use your shoulder and elbow as you swing the lightsaber. Try not to move your lower body too much.” Jack stops moving to blink at Michael then tries to do as he was told. Michael stands up, putting his glass down and tells Jack to try to strike him. The boy takes a swing, Michael puts his right foot behind Jack’s left, catches the boy's wrist and pushes a little as he pulls his foot back, making the nephilim trip. Jack ends up on the sofa and the lightsaber, in Michael’s hand. 

“Your grip is very good for a beginner but your balance needs a little work. The footing is important here too. If you learn to do what I just said, it will be much harder to take you down like this. You are not very strong so you should learn to use your enemy’s strength against them. You should analyze their weaknesses. For example, if one of their shoulders are leaned backwards, they might have had a previous injury there. This is a pretty big advantage. Because they will immediately react to protect that shoulder and lose their focus on their footing. You can easily make them drop the sword and fall with the correct steps and footwork.” Michael holds the toy out to Jack as the boy listens to him with wide eyes and childish awe. 

“Cool.” Jack whispers as he takes the lightsaber back. Michael smiles at the boy and sits back down next to his nephew. “Lucifer used to beg me to teach him these things when he was little. He had this wooden sword. He would watch me train my soldiers and try to copy the moves. He was...around seven I think. He couldn’t even fly yet.” Affection is clear in his voice as Michael talks about the fondest memories about a fledgling Lucifer and Jack listens silently as if the door to another side of the father he knew very briefly is cracked for the first time. But then again, it probably is. 

The rest of the evening is spent chatting. Jack tells them about the different hunts he went and the people he met. Adam talks about college when Jack asks and Michael tells some stories of his brothers before the creation of Earth. They order pizza. Adam notices with amusement that Jack and Michael both pick the peppers out of their slices. 

They go to bed a little later than usual after playing a few rounds of Uno and Monopoly with Jack once Adam clears the pizza boxes and tells the nephilim to choose board games from the shelf. A storm slowly starts outside as they play and Michael lights the fireplace with a little of grace because it gets colder by a few degrees. The boy slowly relaxes around his uncle and Michael looks a bit better too. 

Adam wraps his arms around Michael and lets the archangel kiss his forehead as they lie together on their bed. “I am proud of you Mike. Thank you for today.” Michael looks at him affectionately and kisses him again. “I should be the one to thank you. You prepared that room for Jack, got those gifts and did everything you could to make us bond. I should admit, Jack isn’t like I expected at all. He reminds me of Heaven. He reminds me of Lucifer while he was still a fledgling. You were right, I feel happy with him here.” 

Adam props himself on one elbow and looks into his angel’s eyes. Michael pulls him in for a kiss with a hand placed on his nape. “Let’s take Jack on a picnic tomorrow. It is saturday anyway. Castiel won’t be back until sunday noon.” Michael nods in agreement and they settle down again. 

Fifteen or twenty minutes later Adam hears an exceptionally loud bolt of thunder and calls out to the archangel. “Mike. Mike!” Michael hums without opening his eyes. “Can you go check on Jack?” Michael opens his eyes with a small yawn before snuggling closer to Adam. It is cold in the house and they are warm together. “Mike check on Jack.” He pushes the duvet away and nudges Michael a little. “Why Adam?” Michael asks his human and Adam lightly pinches his cheek. “Because my little angel, there’s a storm outside and your nephew is three years old. He probably didn’t ever hear a thunderstorm back at the underground bunker. Go now.” 

The archangel gets out of the bed with a low groan and walks out. Two minutes later he comes back and immediately gets under the covers, into Adam’s waiting arms. “I drew the curtains. The night lamp is on and Jack is asleep. He is okay.” Adam nods into his neck and they fall asleep, holding each other close.

Michael wakes up to soft knocking in the middle of the night to see that Adam is already awake too. Outside their door, Jack is calling their names. Adam tells the boy to come inside and Jack cracks the door open as Michael turns on the lights. 

The nephilim is standing in the hall in Batman pyjamas with a scared look on his face. Adam looks at the boy with sympathy then gets out of the bed along with Michael. They light the fireplace again. Adam makes hot chocolate and puts on a few episodes of Clone Wars while Michael helps Jack spread blankets on the floor in front of the TV and carry pillows there. Adam draws all the curtains to block the view of the storm and plugs in speakers. The three of them sit on the floor, leaning against the sofa and in an hour, Jack falls asleep between Michael and Adam with his head dropping on Michael’s shoulder. Adam too falls asleep not long after. Michael lays both down then turns off the TV before curling on Jack’s other side and covering all three of them with sheets. 

In the morning, Adam wakes up to see Jack lying awake between Michael and himself and quietly watching them, tilting his head from one side to the other. When he sees that Adam too opened his eyes, he smiles the big, toothy grin of his that Adam already loves. The human returns the boy’s smile and Michael wakes up when Adam moves to get up because the archangel had one arm thrown over Jack and Adam. All three tidy the room once they are up and about. 

Today, Jack seems so happy. He is delighted when Adam asks if he wants to go on a picnic. It was already eleven in the morning when they woke up so they decide to go to the park for the breakfast or lunch more correctly. Michael makes sandwiches, salads and other light foods while Adam takes Jack to the nearby grocery store for snacks and other things they might need. In the toy department, Jack picks out a ball and a frisbee. Adam finds plastic swords and puts them into the cart too while smiling at Jack. Then they buy water balloons and nerf guns. In the snack aisle, Adam lets the boy buy as many nougat bars as he wants. He also buys cookie crunch cereal when he sees Jack looking at the box. They drive back home, listening to a pop station on the radio. “Dean only listens to old rock songs. And Sam would never let me buy that much sugar.” Jack talks suddenly and Adam glances at the nephilim. “I never bought toys before. And I...never slept with someone else before. This is- It is different in your house. I like it here as much as I like it back home. When they convinced me to come here for the weekend, I didn’t think I would have so much fun.” Jack watches the view, his posture easy. 

Adam lets a laugh escape his lips. He is happy too. He can tell his angel loves his nephew too. Jack brought joy in their house in just one day. “We are happy to have you Jack. You have a room here too. You should visit us as much as you can. Michael loves you. He told me you remind him of his brother and their happy days in the Heaven.” The boy laughs too and contentedly sings along to a random song until they arrive back at home. 

Michael comes to the car with the large picnic basket and they head to the park immediately. They arrive at the park Adam used to go with his mom when she had one of her rare days off around twenty minutes later and find a good spot under a large tree. Adam spreads the picnic mat as Jack helps Michael unload the car’s trunk.

Jack bites into one of the sandwiches and his face lights up. “This is sweet!” The boy exclaims and Michael chuckles. “Nutella and peanut butter. It’s Adam’s favorite.” The nephilim takes a few more big bites, somehow managing to get nutella on both his cheeks as Adam pours him juice and iced coffee for Michael and himself. Michael passes his nephew a napkin and another sandwich. “Did you ever go to picnics back at the Heaven?” Jack asks and the archangel takes a moment to think. 

“Kind of. I was already an adult when Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael were fledglings so I didn’t eat anything. But I used to take them to the Garden to teach them how to fly. They would always find a way to get out of hard practise to chase each other around and play though. In the end, I would have to carry all three of them back. Lucifer was the first to learn to fly. One day he picked both Raphael and Gabriel up and tried to fly like that because I would fly with the three of them in my arms sometimes. They all fell naturally. His wings weren’t strong enough then. All three of them cried for a week, you know?” He answers chuckling then adds as if remembering something. “Can you fly, by the way?” Jack nods at his uncle. “I can but not for long. I get tired.” Michael looks at something behind Jack, probably the boy’s wings. “That’s okay and pretty normal at your age. Your wings will get stronger with time but you should fly often. They will ache a lot but I can show you exercises and teach you to groom them properly. That really helps.” 

After they eat a little, Adam brings out the toys they bought. All three of them run around on the grass. Jack’s laughter never stops. Michael adores the boy already. It is too easy to see as Adam catches his angel’s eyes as Jack goes running to refill the water guns. They can do it with angel mojo too but like any other toddler Jack loves playing with water. He may look and act older but his real age surfaces on happy moments like this, Adam notices. 

It is around five in the evening when Adam calls out to Jack and Michael who are playing with the plastic swords and Jack’s lightsaber. The sky is turning grey and it looks like rain is coming closer. The uncle and nephew walk over to help Adam pack everything away with reluctance on Jack’s part. 

Once in the car, Jacks pulls out his album from his backpack and puts the pictures he took inside it carefully. He likes his new camera as much as the lightsaber. Adam watches him from the rear mirror as the nephilim looks at his pictures on the backseat, quietly humming to himself. He fills six whole pages of the album. “Do you want to go see a movie Jack?” Michael turns back on the passenger seat to look back at his nephew. Jack looks up with wide eyes. “Can we?” He asks and Adam can’t find it in himself to refuse even though he is tired. So he changes the direction and drives to the nearest mall. 

They get tickets to Aquaman. Jack sits between them with a large bucket of buttered popcorn and watches the whole movie with his eyes locked to the screen. As the characters talk about Atlantis Jack tilts his head to the side with squinted eyes. Adam leans a little forward and cranes his neck to see Michael wearing the exact same expression. The human stifles a chuckle as he thinks to himself how similar they look right now. 

After the movie they decide to look around at the shops. They buy new bedsheets with storm troopers for Jack’s room. Then they go the toy store. Jack picks out a death star themed lego set and they make Michael try on the Yoda mask. After snapping another picture with Jack’s camera, they go to the grocery store at the lowest floor of the mall. Adam wants to make a home-cooked meal for Jack. He is sure the boy eats enough take out in the bunker. 

He ends up cooking creamy lemon and pepper chicken along with fried rice and mushroom soup and a large salad with his mom’s special sauce as Jack shows Michael a game on his laptop and they play that together on the dining table. 

Jack loves the meal and praises Adam’s cooking, he even eats the peppers this time. He talks non stop about how much fun he had all day. He thanks them both over and over again. Michael reaches out to ruffle his nephew’s hair and the boy leans in to the touch. They look at each other as Adam watches the two from his own seat. 

He loves seeing Michael happy. And he loves this sweet, cheerful boy too. For a second, just for a second, he lets himself imagine Jack living with them and them spending everyday like this. The two of them are happy together and on their own of course but-  _ a child _ . Adam closes his eyes and imagines. A baby. Waking up to see Michael bottle-feeding. Teaching a tiny boy or girl to walk. Going to toy stores. Picking out baby clothes. Taking a small child to preschool everyday. Helping with homeworks. Fretting over a toddler with a fever. Going to the playground on weekends and feeding the birds. Trying to deal with the terrible twos and teen rebellions. Adam smiles softly at the scene before him. Michael loves children. Maybe, just maybe- 

Jack’s phone rings and the boy gets up from the table to get it then excitedly chat away about his day at Sam who called because Jack forgot to call them like he promised. Michael puts a hand over Adam’s on the table and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “You were far away just now. What are you thinking about?” Adam caresses Michael’s face with his free hand and shrugs. “Nothing special. I was just remembering mom. She used to make dinner for me on her days off. This table would be lively even with only the two of us.” Michael doesn’t say anything instead to simply pull Adam close and kiss the crown of his head.

After dinner, Jack helps Michael clear the table and wash the dishes. Adam puts on Clone Wars again. The nephilim sits between Adam and Michael on the sofa but falls asleep before long with the exhaustion of the whole day outside finally catching up to him. Michael zaps them to Jack’s room and Adam carefully tucks him in as his angel turns on the night lamp. Jack opens his eyes for a few seconds, mumbles something incoherent then falls back asleep. Much like a small child, Adam thinks as they walk back to their room leaving their door ajar in case Jack needs them again in the night.

As the human settles down on the bed with his head on Michael’s chest, the archangel asks. “What were you really thinking?” Adam wants to stay silent, pretend oblivion but he knows he can’t. Not with Michael. They have long promised to never lie to each other or keep any secrets between them. So he inhales slowly as Michael strokes his hair, bracing himself for the talk. He can say that he wants to talk later and Michael would understand. He was never one to push Adam to do anything but he wants to get it off his chest too. “I was thinking-” He starts and swallows once before finishing his sentence. “-about a child. A baby.” Michael’s hand freezes on his scalp and Adam sighs. “I just- I mean- When I saw you and Jack like that-” He can’t manage to talk but his angel listens anyway. In the end Adam gives up. “I can’t explain. Just...do your thing.” He raises a hand and motions around his head. Slowly, Michael’s fingers slide to his forehead. 

_ A baby.  _

_ Waking up to see Michael bottle-feeding.  _

_ Teaching a tiny boy or girl to walk.  _

_ Going to toy stores.  _

_ Picking out baby clothes.  _

_ Taking a small child to preschool everyday.  _

_ Helping with homeworks.  _

_ Fretting over a toddler with a fever.  _

_ Going to the playground on weekends and feeding the birds.  _

_ Trying to deal with the terrible twos and teen rebellions.  _

Michael pulls his hand away and continues to stroke Adam’s hair. They don’t talk. It’s impossible anyway. What is there to talk about? Besides Michael is an archangel. He has even more duties than before since Amara became the new God and decided to reform Heaven. Days off like the last two are a rare treat each to cherish. Amara let him off the hook because she wanted it as much as everyone else for Michael to bond with his nephew. 

Adam sighs to himself again. He is about to speak up, to tell Michael to forget what he saw when the archangel talks before him. “That would be good Adam, great actually.” He leans down to kiss Adam on the head affectionately. He has a dreamy tone in his voice. “Except the terrible twos and the teen rebellion part. I trash talked Lucifer so much any child of mine will probably take after him. He was a fussy baby and a  _ hard _ teen.” Michael says matter of factly and Adam forgets everything for a second as he laughs at the archangel. “Karma is a real thing Adam. Haven’t you learned anything from your brothers? Whatever they do always comes and bites them back.” Adam laughs even harder and Michael starts to laugh with him. They calm down after a minute. Adam closes his eyes again.

“You can have children. You can find a human and-” The human bolts upright at that and looks down at his angel as Michael slowly sits up too. “No! Michael how- Just- No! How can you say that?” He asks and takes hold of Michael’s hands. “I want a baby  _ with you.  _ It’s because I love you. I want to give you a family. But I am happy like this Michael. I’m in love with you. Being together like this- I wouldn’t exchange that for anything. Never say that again. Ever.” The archangel smiles at his human and leans in for an embrace. They lie back down afterwards this time facing each other on their sides. 

“Actually-” Michael starts talking again after a few minutes of peaceful silence. Adam hums but doesn’t open his eyes until he hears the next part. “-we can.” Michael smiles at the wide eyed, dumbfounded look on his human’s face. “Amara is planning to create new angels. Fledglings. There won’t be that many but she wants them raised well. She wants them to be closer to humans with actual emotions and not just orders.” Adam can’t comprehend what he hears for a moment.

“Will she- will she let us-” Michael nods before Adam can finish. “I- may have already talked to her.” Adam’s eyes widen even more. “I was going to ask you once she created some.” He puts a hand on Adam’s face in a tender caress and locks his eyes with his human. “Do you really want a baby with me?” Adam’s eyes fill with tears as he whispers. “Yes. You- Michael. Yes. With you- I will  _ always _ say yes. I- Yes.” They close the distance between them in a kiss.

The next morning Adam and Michael descend the stairs together to find the dining table set with eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and cookie crunch cereal. Jack walks out of the kitchen with a bottle of juice and a jug of water in his hands wearing a very familiar black apron with ‘Mr. Good Looking Is Cooking’ printed on the chest piece in bold letters. It’s so large on him that the ends nearly touch his feet. The apron was a gift from Adam to Michael as he was the one who taught his angel how to cook. The boy beams at them and tells them that breakfast is ready. Apparently he wanted to do something for them since they did so much for him already. Adam takes a picture of Jack and Michael with the boy pointing to his apron and Michael holding a spatula. It will be a nice addition to Jack’s diary.

They eat laughing and trading stories again. Adam promises to get an apron for Jack too when he next comes over and the nephilim asks if they could visit him in the bunker too. “I want to show you my room! And the library! An there are the store rooms with all kinds of cool things. Maybe we can go on a hunt together!” Jack looks back and forth between the two of them and excitedly tells them about the ‘cool’ things he can do with them back at the bunker until Michael reaches out to ruffle his hair with a small chuckle. “Sure kid. Adam and I can drop by some weekend when Sam and Dean aren’t busy.” Adam nods. “We can have a large game night then watch movies all together.” Jack laughs. “Can we make a bed on the floor and sleep there together again?” He ask, eyes pleading and Adam pulls him into a hug before Michael wraps his own arms around the both of them. 

Castiel comes to pick Jack up. The nephilim hugs his uncle tightly and thanks him for everything. Then he comes over to Adam and does the same. He is only taking his laptop, his camera with his diary and his lightsaber. Castiel looks at the toy weirdly and Jack waves at them with it until they exit the garden then disappear.

Adam leans into Michael as they watch the nephilim go. 

“He is a ray of sunshine...I can’t wait until we have our own, just think. Our own tiny sun, a cousin for Jack to play with.”

“I agree. I want to experience that joy with you.” 

The archangel looks down to face Adam and the human pulls him into a soft kiss. Two little rays of sun. What else can they want?


End file.
